communismfandomcom-20200213-history
Socialist Party of Great Britain
The Socialist Party of Great Britain (SPGB), is a small Marxist political party within the impossibilist tradition. It is best known for its advocacy of using the ballot box for revolutionary purposes; opposition to reformism; and its early adoption of the theory of state capitalism to describe the Soviet Union. Detractors have been known to mockingly refer to it as Simon Pure's Genuine Brand or the Small Party of Good Boys. It is part of the World Socialist Movement. It publishes the Socialist Standard. Publications Pamphletshttp://www.worldsocialism.org/spgb/node/3724/list-pamphlets-dates *1905 Manifesto of the Socialist Party of Great Britain (first edition) *1906 Karl Kautsky: From handicraft to capitalism (first edition) missing *1907 Manifesto of the Socialist Party of Great Britain (second edition) *1907 William Morris: Art, labour and socialism (first edition) missing *1908 Karl Kautsky: The capitalist class *1908 Karl Kautsky: The working class (The proletariat) *1908 Manifesto of the Socialist Party of Great Britain (third edition) *1909 Manifesto of the Socialist Party of Great Britain (fourth edition) *1910 Karl Kautsky: From handicraft to capitalism (second edition) *1910 Socialism and religion (first edition) *1911 Manifesto of the Socialist Party of Great Britain (fifth edition) *1911 Socialism and religion (second edition) *1911 The Socialist Party and the Liberal Party *1911 William Morris: Art, labour and socialism (second edition) *1912 Karl Kautsky: From handicraft to capitalism (third edition) *1912 Socialism versus tariff reform *1920 Manifesto of the Socialist Party of Great Britain (sixth edition) *1920 Socialism (first edition) *1925 Socialist and religion (1925 edition) *1932 The Socialist Party of Great Britain and questions of the day (first edition) *1932 Why capitalism will not collapse *1933 Socialism (second edition) *1934 The Socialist Party: its principles and policy (first edition) *1936 War and the working class *1938 The Czech crisis and the workers *1938 The Socialist Party exposes Mr Chamberlain and his Labour critics *1939 The socialist and conscription *1940 Should Socialists support Federal Union? *1941 Socialism (third edition) *1941 The Socialist Party: its principles and policy (second edition) *1942 Questions of the day (second edition) *1943 Beveridge re-organises poverty *1943 Family allowances: a Socialist analysis *1945 Nationalisation or Socialism? *1946 Is Labour government the way to Socialism? *1947 The racial problem: a Socialist analysis *1948 Russia since 1917 *1948 The Communist Manifesto and the last hundred years *1950 The Socialist Party and war *1950 The Socialist Party of Great Britain: its principles and policy (1950 edition) *1953 Questions of the day (‘fourth’* edition) *1956 Socialist Comment *1956 The Socialist Party of Great Britain: its principles and policy (1956 edition) *1959 Schools today *1962 The Capitalist-the worker-the class struggle-wages-depression-politics *1962 The case for socialism *1962 William Morris: Art, labour and socialism *1966 The problem of racism *1967 Russia 1917-67 *1968 Labour government or socialism? *1969 Questions of the day (1969 edition) *1969 World Socialism 69 *1970 The Socialist Party and war (1970 edition) *1975 Object and declaration of principles: Socialist principles explained *1975 The Socialist Party of Great Britain and historical materialism * This is a misprint in the original and should read third edition *1978 Questions of the day (1978 edition) *1980 Trade unions *1982 Is a third world war inevitable? *1983 Ireland- past, present and future *1986 From capitalism to socialism…How we live and how we could live *1986 The strike weapon: Lessons of the miners’ strike *1986 Women and socialism *1987 Socialism as a practical alternative *1988 Racism *1990 Ecology and socialism *1990 From capitalism to socialism…How we live and how we could live (1990 edition) *1990 William Morris: How we live and how we might live *1991 Eastern Europe: The collapse of the Kremlin’s empire *1994 Socialism as a practical alternative (1994 edition) *1994 Ecology and socialism (1994 edition) *1995 From capitalism to socialism…How we live and how we could live (1995 edition) *1997 The market system must go- why reformism doesn’t work *1998 From capitalism to socialism…How we live and how we could live (1998 reprint)) *2000 Eastern Europe- the collapse of the Kremlin’s empire *2000 William Morris: How we live and how we might live (2000 reprint) *2000 The market system must go- why reformism doesn’t work (2000 reprint) *2002 Heather Ball: A socialist life *2002 Socialist principles explained *2003 Anton Pannekoek: Marxism and Darwinism *2003 Paul Lafargue: The right to be lazy *2003 Richard Montague: General immunity serum (unauthorised and withdraw from sale) *2004 Africa: A Marxian analysis *2004 Some aspects of Marxian economics *2004 European Social Forum: is another world possible? *2004 Are we Prisoners of our genes? *2006 From Capitalism to Socialism. . . how we live and how we could live (2006 edition) *2008 An Inconvenient Question - Socialism and the Environment *2010 What's Wrong With Using Parliament? The cases for and against the revolutionary use of parliament Socialist Standard *1904-Present References External links *http://www.worldsocialism.org/spgb/ *http://blip.tv/socialist-partytv Category:Organisations